marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Venom
|tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |tag4 = |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Amazing Spider-Man #654 (2011) |victory animation = Agent Venom does a backflip and flexes. |crystal = Combatant Crystal Tenacious Crystal |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = |ability4 = |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = 657 |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = 3502 |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = 50 |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = 302 |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Family |synpartner1 = Spider-Man (Black Suit) |synbonus2 = Family |synpartner2 = Venom |synbonus3 = Family |synpartner3 = Venompool |synbonus4 = Idol |synpartner4 = Spider-Man (Classic) |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Red Hulk |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Guardians of the Galaxy Hero Offensive: Damage Over Time Size: M Symbiote|release date = April 14th, 2016|abilities = Tenacity Symbiote Stealth Bleed Incinerate|signature ability = Klyntar Rage|tier6 = No}} Agent Venom is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Eugene "Flash" Thompson, long-time fan of Spider-Man and friend of Peter Parker, thought his career was over after losing his legs fighting in the . Desperate for another opportunity to help others, Flash enrolled in Project Rebirth and soon found himself bound to the alien Symbiote Venom. Now possessing many of the same powers as his wall-crawling hero, Flash covertly works for the U.S. government as the deadly Agent Venom. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Flash's intense military background, coupled with the alien symbiotic enhancement, grants him a 70% chance to shrug off any Debuff. * The Venom Symbiote works with Flash's training to reduce enemy Evasion chance by 50%. Special Attacks * 65% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing direct damage over 4 seconds. Signature Ability Klyntar Rage Locked= *Flash temporarily loses control of the Venom, gaining massive damage output until he's struck in combat. |-|Unlocked= Passive *At the beginning of the fight, and whenever Flash loses 50% of his Max Health, he temporarily loses control of the Venom symbiote, increasing Attack by . This effect is lost once he is struck 5 times. *While under Klyntar Rage, Flash also gains Critical Damage Rating. Special Attacks Special 1: Suppressive Fire - Two acrobatic strikes, followed by a punishing barrage from Agent Venom's twin SMGs. Dodge this! *This attack reduces enemy Evasion chance by 30%. Special 2: Thermite Breach - Thermite, one of the US's most devastating grenades, thrown by a Symbiotic appendage at extreme velocity. *This attack incinerates the enemy, dealing Energy Damage over 8.5 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. Special 3: Shock & Awe '- With two well-placed webshots, Flash keeps his target still while he unfolds six clips into them. *Any Bleed effect has an additional 25% chance to trigger. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Agent Venom's ability to ignore a large portion of Evasion allows him a much stronger chance to deal with Evade-heavy opponents. *With his new Incinerate ability, Agent Venom can strip away a Champion's ability to block his attacks effectively, denying them much of their defensive capabilities. *With his strong Bleed and Incinerate effects, Agent Venom can bypass the Armor and Physical Resistance of Champions to take them down quickly. Weaknesses *Bleed Immune Champions deny Agent Venom much of his damage, and don't generally rely on debuff effects that Agent Venom can shrug off with his Tenacity effect. Recommended Masteries *'Dexterity **In order to keep the large damage output from Klyntar Rage, you'll have to dodge and block just right to avoid incoming attacks. Picking up this Mastery will help avoid those incoming attacks entirely and keep up Klyntar Rage longer. *'Precision' **As Klyntar Rage boosts Critical Damage while it's active, picking up this Mastery to boost Agent Venom's Critical Hit Rate will make the most of this ability and increase his damage output even further while the effect is active. External links * * * Navigation Category:Skill Category:Tenacity Category:Bleed Category:Incinerate